


All it takes is a Dream (2.0)

by SassyHimeSama



Series: All it takes are Dreams [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, BAMF Dudley Dursley, Broken Harry, Broken Heart, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sentient Hogwarts, The Sorting Hat, do not copy to another site, fragile harry, scarred harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: re-write of my story All it takes is a Dream.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Dudley Dursley/Viktor Krum/Luna Lovegood, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Original Character(s), Rodolphus Lestrange/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Tom Riddle/Severus Snape/Original Character
Series: All it takes are Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	All it takes is a Dream (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146509/chapters/37726499 < \--- Original

At the address of 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, there was a silent scream of pain as a whale of a man struck down on a poor child. "We do not behave like freaks in this house!" The whale of a man shouted as he brought down the belt once again. The metal belt buckle always seemed to make a nasty scar on the poor boy’s back. The man kept bringing the belt down onto the boy’s back huffing as each strike slowly lost power behind it.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," the little boy cried as he got whipped again. The boy was fighting back tears, this was his third beating this week. Even at the slightest oddity, Vernon would seem to jump at the chance to beat the boy.

When the whale of a man seemed to get exhausted, he huffed. "You won't be having dinner tonight… In fact, you will be staying in here until you learn how to behave!" He shouted as he made his way to the door. "I'll be coming by later to make sure you've learned your lesson and keep that blasted bird quiet!" He said as he left the room.

This behavior from his uncle was a constant occurrence for Harry. His uncle would always get upset over something stupid or something at work and he would take it out on Harry. It wasn't always this bad. His cousin, Dudley, always managed to take his uncle’s attention whenever things got too bad. He also doesn't ever blame his aunt. She gets the beatings too, though less extreme than him. His aunt also helps him whenever it gets this bad. Honestly, he was just waiting for someone to take mercy on him. Be it killing him or just taking the pain away from him completely. His friends never saw him this bad, he always made sure to hide it from them. It’s not like they would take his side anyway. They believed Dumbledore one hundred percent. They believed Harry should stay here. Hearing his door unlock, he sighed softly knowing exactly who it was. "Hi, Auntie." He managed out weakly.

Petunia snuck in and closed the door behind her. "Keep quiet, Harry. He really did a number on you this time so this will hurt." She whispered as she started to clean Harry's wounds. Harry clenched his teeth together trying not to scream as his face twisted with pain. Once she was done, she helped him sit up and she started to wrap the wounds. "I don't know how he expects you to clean when he beats you like this." She whispered feeling him wince because of the pain. "I'm trying, Harry. I can only do so much without magic."

"I know, Auntie. I don't blame you." Harry muttered weakly.

Petunia finished getting Harry patched up before she stood. " I have to hurry back, Vernon won't like that I've been gone for so long. His sister is coming in a couple of days and I am not sure how I can manage my temper with her around," she sighed softly. She looked at Harry and sighed "Harry. You know if it becomes too much...I won't blame you for running. I've been a horrible aunt to you. I am sure Lily is frowning down at me. All of your magic things are downstairs in the cupboard. I always unlock it when I see it locked. Vernon doesn't pay too much attention to it."

Harry nodded "Thank you, and you have been great. It's Vernon that needs to go."

Petunia smiled weakly. "I'll see what I can manage, Harry. He is Dudley's father after all. But even Dudley is getting sick of him."

Harry smiled weakly "I know," he said watching Petunia get up and leave. Closing his eyes, he listened to the house and the people inside it.

"Pet! Were you with that blasted boy?!"

"No, Vern. I was admiring our roses outside! Are you hungry darling?"

"No. Just let me watch this."

"Okay, Darling."

"Mum! Where is the freak? I wanna play!" Dudley shouted, bounding in to the room.

"He's up in his room right now."

"Okay!"

Harry heard the thumping of the stairs and he opened his eyes tiredly as he heard Dudley open the door. "Hey." He whispered.

"Oh my god. Dad did it again, didn't he?" Dudley asked with soft eyes. Harry liked Dudley. He was a better actor than his aunt.

"Yeah, he did. I'm sorry but I don't think I can 'play' right now." Harry shifted and he whimpered softly.

Dudley hurried over and helped Harry, "no, no it's fine. Did mum fix you up already?" Harry nodded and whimpered once more. "Did she give you the pain meds?" Harry shook his head this time and Dudley got to work, walking out of the room. Harry laid there in wait until Dudley came back with a small pill bottle. Walking over he popped out two and helped Harry to swallow. "There. Hopefully, that takes the edge off. I mean, I know it's not as fancy as those potions you have but it’s the only thing we muggles can give you." He said with a light teasing tone that made Harry smile softly. "Now I am going to go see if I can stay in here with you. If I manage, could I possibly… Read one of your magic books?"

"Thanks, Dudley. And sure, I'm technically not breaking any rules if you’re family." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back." Dudley got up and closed the door before rushing down the stairs.

**Meanwhile**

A lone figure walked into Gringotts. The man had long fire red hair and the loveliest of green eyes, standing at about 5 feet 10 inches. He was clearly of high standing because even the Goblins seemed to bow their heads in respect. If anyone looked at his delicate hands, they would see the Gryffindor Lordship Ring. Once he got to the main desk, he spoke in a calm commanding tone. "Hello Griphook. I am here for my appointment with my account manager. I'd also like it for you to be there since you are in charge of the Potter accounts." Griphook nodded and led the male along.

Getting to the room, they walked in and the male sat down. " Lord Gryffindor, thank you for meeting us." The goblin bowed his head out of respect. The goblins only showed favor to a few witches and wizards. Lord Gryffindor was one of them.

"Please, raise your heads. We have too much to discuss today." The red-haired male stated. The goblins sat own and the Lord started to speak "My nephew. Have you had any chance to locate him or get in contact with him?" The male looked between the two goblins.

"Heir Potter has yet to come forward. We have sent him countless messages, but it seems they are not getting through and being directed elsewhere. Griphook here suspected Albus Dumbledore has put a mail redirection spell on the boy. We have now confirmed it after putting monitoring charms on the most recent owls" The goblin stated.

"We could hold him here when he comes to get his items for Hogwarts. Lord Potter has already made it clear that only Heir Potter can withdraw from his accounts." Griphook spoke.

"Please do so. Then send myself, Lord Peverell, Lord Potter and Lord Fleamont letters urging us to come. One of us will be able to make it. We will be requiring an inheritance test, he's turning thirteen this year. He'll be reaching not only his soulmate year, but also his creature inheritance next year and I fear that he has been neglected, not to mention he probably doesn't know what will be happening as well." Lord Gryffindor said worriedly. "God, he might even get his creature inheritance early if he is injured enough."

"Of course, Lord Gryffindor. As a friend of the goblins, all of this will be free of charge as well. If there are any injuries will Healer Lord Fleamont be taking care of Heir Potter?" The goblin asked, " we have quicker methods, even if they are a little more painful."

"We shall ask Heir Potter what he wishes for and go from there." Lord Gryffindor stated, the two goblins nodding their heads. "So hold off my nephew when he comes to withdraw money, no matter who is here with him. I don't care if it's Merlin himself." He said strictly, making both Goblins smirk and nod. "Alright, that is all I wished to talk about today. Thank you for helping me try and get Heir Potter back to his rightful family."

"Anything to anger the Line Stealer and save a child." The Gryffindor vault keeper said with a wicked grin.

"May your coffers overflow my friends," Lord Gryffindor said with a bow.

"May your enemies fall at your feet, our friend," Griphook said also bowing back to the Lord.

**Later on back at Privet drive**

Harry didn't know what time it was, but he was focused on doing his homework. Vernon 'locked' him in the bedroom after his ‘visit’ so that he could heal before Marge got here. His aunt and Dudley didn’t know about the night ‘visits’ from Vernon. The whale of a man normally attacked after he beat Harry so that it didn’t look too suspicious. It had been happening ever since he started Hogwarts. Once he managed to finish one of his papers, he looked at the time and he was shocked. He had a couple of moments before he was officially thirteen. Putting his things away, he sighed as he shifted on the bed wincing and whimpering as he curled up. "Happy birthday, Harry," he softly sobbed out. He watched as the clock struck 12 before he felt a rush of pain pulse through his body. Quickly pulling his pillow out from under his head, he silently screamed and cried into the pillow as his body started to change, not noticing when he had passed out due to the pain.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around at what looked like a giant forest. Feeling suddenly excited, he attempted to run only to fall down and whimper. His body was still in pain and it felt like he was tied up. Panicking, he whimpered and cried out as he tried to get himself free. Every fight against the bindings made him cry out louder and in the end, he just curled up sobbing. Harry didn't hear someone show up completely blurry. Seeing the figure, he whimpered and tried to back away.

"Shh little one, I’ve got you, I'll take you to the others. We are all excited to meet you." He said in a soothing voice. With how the other’s muscles were along with the smell and sound of the voice, Harry could tell that this was a male. With how the male was holding him, he felt safe. Not hesitating, he cuddled into the male's chest he let out a soft whine. The male chuckled softly "Don't worry little one, I'll protect you. I can sense who put those bindings on you. That old bastard will pay." Harry just whimpered as the forest seemed to fade and it started to become a town. Walking into a building, the man placed Harry down and he sighed. "The others aren't awake yet, I'm sorry to say. I always sleep the deepest. You probably won’t see them tonight… And it’s for the best. They would smother you if they saw this." The male said.

"You're probably confused, little one. So I'll do my best to explain it to you." The male stated as he looked around, before looking back at Harry who seemed to struggle because he was scared. "Kitten calm down. If you stop struggling, they stop hurting you," he said in a kind tone. This made Harry stop wiggling completely and immediately he felt he could once again breathe. Whimpering out, he looked at the male. "Sadly, you'll have to call me by a nickname. For now, we can go with… Amber. We are in a dream of sorts. These dreams are supposed to connect you to your soulmates. They normally happen after inheritances though." Amber stated worriedly.

"Well, with these blocks on you, I am not surprised your inheritance must have come early," Amber said as he looked at Harry. "You are also stuck in your fox form because of them so you can't really talk either," Amber said disappointedly."I am probably blurry to you as well considering this is the first one of your dreams," Amber said softly with a sigh. "I really wish your Veela and Dragon were here. They would know how to deal with this," Amber grumbled. " They would know how to comfort and help you. I'm sorry I am the one you got instead," he said with a soft sigh.

"But it's okay, Kitten. Don't worry too much. I need you to do a couple of things for me though when you wake up." Harry nodded his head quickly. What did he need to do? Amber sensing this smiled softly. "I need you to go to Gringotts and tell the goblins to get you purged. Saint Mungo's won't be able to help you with all of these bindings, only the goblins will. Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded again and he whimpered as the bindings gave him a squeeze reminding him not to move. Seeing the world start to fade and flashes of pain coursed through him, he whimpered and started to move around more not knowing what was going on.

"Shhh, it's okay love. Someone is just trying to wake you up. Go on and remember what I told you. Go to Gringotts and get a purge done. We will find you and protect you. We promise." Amber said. Harry desperately wanted to see his face.

It was around 6:30 in the morning when Dudley woke up and came to check on him. Spotting that Harry had bled through his bandages and clothes, he got worried. Rushing over, he went to move Harry but he noticed that Harry now had two black fox-like ears and multiple black fox-like tails. Taking a deep breath Dudley tried to focus on just cleaning Harry up. It wasn't long after Dudley started to clean Harry up that the Boy Who Lived woke up sobbing. "Hurts..."

Dudley winced and tried to calm his cousin "I know, Harry. It would probably be best if you tried to go back to sleep. I'll take care of you." He whispered and he watched as Harry managed to force himself back into a dreamless sleep.

Later that morning, it was just Petunia and Dudley at the table. "Mum... Harry needs to get out of here today. It's not safe here anymore. He… He has fox ears and tails." He whispered, scared for his cousin.

"He has come into his creature inheritance. That's not supposed to happen until next year," she said, a little worried. Quickly thinking of something, she spoke "Your Uncle Andrew has a Dragon inheritance. We will need to get Harry to Gringotts today and see if they can contact your Uncle." She said softly.

Vernon then came in and sat down. Huffing out of breath from the stairs, he looked around and growled. "Where is that boy?!" Vernon called out irritated.

"Let him sleep, Vernon. He's injured. It's best he is up in his room anyway. I wanted to make a nice meal for when Marge gets here. I have to start today if I am to get it done." Petunia scolded.

"Fine! I'll leave the boy alone today. Marge wants me to drive down and get her. She said something about not trusting the planes." Vernon stated.

"Alright. Dudders and I are going to the store today. I need to get some things so it might take me awhile." Petunia stated to fool her husband.

"Yes, yes of course," Vernon said, falling into her trap. Letting her whale of a husband kiss her, she watched him drive off.

"Dudley, go pack Harry's and your things in the magical suitcases that I had Harry get last year." Petunia stated. Dudley nodded as he rushed up the stairs.

Once Petunia's things were packed, she sighed as she carried the case downstairs and placed it by the door. She walked back up the stairs and walked into Harry's room. All of Harry's things seemed to be packed thanks to Dudley. She sighed as she walked over and looked at Harry who was up but was still in bed "Good morning, Harry."

"Auntie? Why did Dudley come into my room and pack everything?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, you are no longer safe here. We are taking you to Gringotts to contact your uncles."Petunia said looking at Harry.

"Uncle? I have an uncle?" He asked, his eyes full of hope and fear.

"Uncles. If I am not mistaken, you have me, your Uncle Andrew, who is both my and Lily's younger brother. Then you have your father's side of the family. Your Uncle Rose, Uncle William, and Uncle Oliver. You also have your Godfather Sirius Black and Uncle Remus, who I think you used to call Uncle Moony. We are going to Gringotts to contact Andrew. He can help you with what has happened. He's a wizard too… If I am not mistaken, all of them are. I was born a Squib after all. Mother and Father feared that Lily and Andrew were too, but their magic surfaced. Do you think you can move to the car?" Petunia asked, looking at Harry.

"I can try. Anything for a better place. I'm sorry, Auntie..." He whimpered. He managed to get up out of bed but nearly fell down to the floor. Holding onto the nightstand, he broke down crying softly. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Now, now. None of that. Come, let's get you to the car." Petunia said as she walked over and helped Harry. Managing to get him out to the car proved to be not as difficult a task as one would think. Harry was light enough for Petunia to carry and that scared her. In fact, she did actually pick him up since he almost fell down the stairs. If she remembered anything about Andrew, the male was as heavy as a bunch of bricks. Sure, she had practiced with Dudley but still, Harry should not be this light. "I'm sorry I've failed you, Harry." She whispered as she bundled him into the car.

She turned around to go get their things but saw Dudley carrying all three of the bags with ease. "I’ve got it, Mother. Pop the trunk."

Packing everything up, it didn't take too long to get where they needed to go. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Petunia sighed as she parked her car and she looked at Dudley "Duddy, get the bags. I'll help Harry." She watched her son nod as she got out of the car and made her way over to the passenger side to help Harry out. Wrapping her arm around him to help support him, they all walked into the building "Tom!" Petunia called out.

The Pub Landlord lifted his head and blinked. "Petunia Evans?! What are you doi- Is that Harry Potter?!" He whisper-shouted at her as he rushed over.

"Tom!" She hissed out. "I need to go to Gringotts. I also need a room for today and possibly tonight," Petunia said as she glared at Tom daring the male to challenge her. Tom nodded his head quickly and snapped his finger, the suitcases lifted out of Dudley's hands and they floated up the stairs.

"Are you going now? If you want, I'll open up the alley. Or I can floo call the goblins and see if they will allow you to enter via the floo." Tom stated, as he looked at them worried.

"Please try to request the floo. Harry can't walk that distance right now and we are pressed for time." Petunia stated as she managed to get Harry to sit down on the chair.

"Of course. I'll be right back. Go ahead and look over the lunch menu, I'll start a tab for you three and you can pay when you get back from Gringotts." Petunia nodded her head and watched Tom walk off.

Dudley sat down with a wide smile and an excited look on his face. Petunia smiled as she listened to Dudley and Harry talk.

"Is it always like this Harry?" Dudley asked excitedly.

Harry shrugged looking at his cousin. "I guess I'm used to it since I've seen it for around 2 years now. Everything _is_ blurry though. Like I can't see anything clearly. It also sounds like everyone is shouting. It really hurts," he said whimpering softly and holding his head. "You’re not too scared are you?"

"What?! No! This is cool!" Dudley said excitedly but then became concerned. "Is this anything to do with your inheritance?" Dudley whispered softly.

"Maybe? Auntie… Could you… Could you tell me more about my uncles?" Harry asked shyly, trying to pull the attention off his headache and the blurred room.

Before Petunia could say anything, Tom came back with a soft smile. "The Goblins have permitted you to use the floo. Petunia, you remember how to use it right? Do you want me to make a permanent connection through the floo so you can just walk through?"

"Yes please, Tom." Petunia said as she stood up.

"The goblins have lunch being brought in for you also, they said they have been trying to get ahold of Harry for quite some time so you will be there for a while I am afraid. When you need to come back, have the goblins make a permanent connection through their side. It will close after the last of your party comes through." Tom said as he looked at them.

Harry, Dudley and Petunia followed him to the fireplace where he made a permanent connection. "Go ahead and just walk through. The fire is connected to your goblin’s office, they have chairs there for you."

Petunia nodded and Dudley didn't hesitate to help Harry through the fire with a wide smile on his face "Whoah! Do you get to do this every day? I'm jealous!" Petunia was right behind them and when she stepped through the fire the connection closed. Making their way over they all sat down in the comfortable chairs.

"It's nice to finally get you into our bank, Heir Potter," Griphook grumbled.

Harry listened for a moment but then looked down ashamed. "I am sorry, sir. But I haven't gotten any form of summons…" Harry said, trying to remember if he did or not.

"We assumed as much. We were planning on walking you back here when you came to get money for your school supplies. But you have just sped up this process." Griphook stated as he sat back. "Whilst preparations are made for what I require of you, what was your purpose of coming to Gringotts today?" Griphook asked.

Harry looked at his aunt who spoke up, "We need to get in contact with Lord Gryffindor along with having an inheritance test for Harry here. I was also wondering if you had any suggestions for a medical building we can take Harry to." Petunia asked as she looked at the goblin.

"Um… I also might need a purge. I had my soulmate dream. One of my soulmates told me to come here and get a purge." Harry said shyly.

"It seems Fate has been kind to us. That was the purpose of us trying to contact Mr. Potter here, Ms. Evans. His uncles have been trying to look for him and Lord Gryffindor stated that once they found him, he would be taken to receive healing treatment and to have an inheritance test. We can do the Inheritance test while we wait for Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell, Lord Fleamont, and Lord Potter arrive. I am sure all of them wish to be here for Heir Potter." Griphook stated looking at Petunia before he looked at Harry. "As for the purge, it is what we normally offer for healing any and all clients. It's painful, but it gets everything out of the system. Even the darker spells and compulsions. We can schedule it for today whilst we speak with your uncles. Is this acceptable?" He asked as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded his head before looking at the goblin, who was pulling out a couple things. "What are those exactly?" He asked timidly.

The goblin stared at him for a moment before speaking. "The chalice is to hold the potion we need for your Inheritance test. The knife is charmed to not cause pain when you cut yourself and also to heal the wound once you're done. This is the potion we will be using." He stated as he poured the potion into the chalice. Offering the knife to Harry, the goblin spoke. "This is where you have an option on how detailed this report is. Three drops of blood gives you the basics, which is just a way of claiming who you are. Seven drops of blood provide a detailed basic, which is your information, your parent's information and who you were to be left to when your parents died. Then there is the option for fourteen drops of blood, which gives a complete list including titles, bank accounts, contracts, injuries and potions that you may have on you at this moment in time." The goblin stated. "I would suggest the fourteen drops for you, Heir Potter, otherwise you will just have to go through this again in the medical chambers. We also need to go through your accounts after everything is done."

"Fourteen it is then," Harry stated as he cut his hand and he let the blood drop into the potion. Fourteen drops later, he pulled his hand away and he pulled the knife away. The knife self-cleaned itself while Harry's hand healed completely. Harry watched as the Goblin observed the chalice before grabbing a roll of parchment and dipping it in. Harry watched as the white parchment turned a plum color as it soaked up the potion but then in a flash of white the parchment sucked up all the potion.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Griphook said picking up the now white parchment and he started to look it over before scowling. Giving it to Harry, they all looked over it. Harry was beyond shocked.

_Health Checkup for_ **_Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black_ **

**_Name_ **

_Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black_

**_Parents_ **

_James - Potter_

_Lily - Potter née Evans_

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adopted)_

_Remus Lupin (Blood Adopted)_

**_Family_ **

_Henry Potter (Great Grandfather) (Deceased)_

_Fleamont Potter (Grandfather) (Deceased)_

_Euphemia Potter (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

_James Potter (Father)_

_Lily Potter (née Evans) (Mother)_

_Oliver Abraham Potter (Uncle)_

_Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Uncle)_

_William Ralston Peverell (Uncle)_

_Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Uncle)_

_Petunia Dursley (Aunt)_

_Dudley Dursley (Cousin)_

_Vernon Dursley (Illegal Uncle)_

_Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Aunt)_

_Victor Evans (Grandfather)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

**_Godparents_ **

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adopted)_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin (Blood Adopted)_

**_Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Father)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (By blood adoption)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Mother)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Father)_

**_Vaults_ **

_Potter Trust Vault - topped at 10,000 G every month_

_Potter Family Vault - Blocked_

_Evans Family Vault - Blocked_

_Peverell family vault- Blocked_

_Fleamont Family vault - Blocked_

_Black Family Vault - Blocked_

_Gryffindor Family Vault - Blocked_

_Slytherin family vault - Blocked_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault - Blocked_

**_Properties_ **

_Potter Manor_

_Potter Cottage_

_Potter Villa_

_Peverell Castle – Scotland_

_Peverell Manor – Greece_

_Gryffindor Castle – England_

_Gryffin's Landing – Scotland_

_Slytherin Castle – Unknown location_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown Location_

_75% of Hogwarts_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Kitsune - Submissive_

**_Mates_ **

_Information blocked_

**_Blocks_ **

_Magical Core (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltongue (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 20% broken)_

_Parselmagic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Healing (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Wandless magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked)_

_Charms (60% blocked)_

_Transfiguration (75% blocked)_

_Potions (95% blocked)_

_Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 20% broken)_

_Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken)_

**_Skills_ **

_Parseltongue (Slytherin + Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken)_

_Parselmagic (Slytherin + Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 25% broken)_

_Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 75% broken)_

_Metamorphmagus (Black) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 10% broken)_

_Natural Occlumency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Legilimency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 95% broken)_

_Charms (Mother) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 60% broken)_

_Transfiguration (Father) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 40% broken)_

_Potions (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Invisibility (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Shapeshifting (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Illusion (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Injuries_ **

_Broken left arm – 3 times (ages 5, 6, 8)_

_Broken right arm – (age 7)_

_4 broken ribs total – (ages 6, 7, 10)_

_Skull fracture – (age 6)_

_Crushed fingers of the right hand (age 6)_

_Broken left leg – 2 times (ages 6 and 9)_

_Broken right ankle – (age 6)_

_Shattered right knee – (age 6)_

_Burns – hands, arms, torso and back (over a period of 6 years)_

_Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years)_

_Concussion – 5 total (over a period of 5 years)_

_Severe anal tears – (over a period of 3 years)_

_Various internal injuries – (over a period of 7 years)_

_Severely malnourished_

_Vitamin deficiency_

_Anemia_

_Stunted growth_

_Calcium deficiency_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Confundus Charm_

_Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times)_

_Love Potion minor keyed to Ginevra Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley_

_Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott - Administered by Molly Weasley_

_Mate Block Potion - Administered by Molly Weasley_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Horcrux – Tom Marvolo Riddle (unknown to Tom Riddle)_

_Life Leech - Albus Dumbledore_

**_Contract(s)_ **

_Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Illegal)_

Harry looked at the parchment until he got to the blocks and by then, he couldn't help but whimper as he let go of the paper. Petunia held onto the paper as Dudley wrapped his arms carefully around Harry and held him.

"Harry, it's okay. We will do what we can to get all of this off of you and help you heal again." Dudley said as he tried to help Harry calm down. Dudley looked up at the goblin and spoke. "Is there any way we can get all of this off of Harry soon?"

Griphook looked at Dudley with narrowed eyes. "I think we will have more to get off of you, to be honest."

This had surprised both Dudley and Petunia. But before they could react, four men barged through the Fire "Griphook! Where is he?!" Lord Gryffindor asked as he walked over. Spotting Petunia, he was about to go off but Petunia stopped him in his tracks by hugging him and sobbing as she clung to him. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Petunia and rubbed her back. He may be upset with her but Harry was with his sister. He had to figure out what was going on. "Petty, what is wrong? How did you get Hadrian? What has you so upset?"

Petunia pulled away and offered him the parchment. Watching him look it over, Petunia spoke "I tried to get ahold of you, but my letters kept coming back. Vernon is a monster and I am scared for Harry. I'm scared for me and Dudley. Harry's come into his inheritance but Vernon whipped him the night before. I tried to stop him but… I…" Covering her face, she broke down crying again.

"Griphook. Have your healers take Harry and Oliver to the healing chambers to purge Harry. Meanwhile, let's get Dudley and Petunia here fully tested too so we can see if Dumbledore has put them under manipulations as well." Lord Gryffindor said looking at the goblin. Griphook nodded his head and motioned for a goblin to take Harry and a man who stood around six foot and had what looked like a dark brown birds nest for hair. It was uncanny on how the two looked alike. It was obvious to the other occupants in the room that this was Oliver. Once they were gone, Griphook also then pulled out two more chalices and two more potions.

"Who shall go first?" Griphook asked.

"I'll go," Dudley said as he stood up and walked over to the desk. Picking up the knife, he cut himself and dropped 14 drops of blood into the potion. Once that was done, Griphook placed the rolled parchment into the potion and motioned for Petunia to get up and do the same. Once both parchments were soaking in the potion, Lord Gryffindor looked at them.

"Petty what are you going to do about your boy and you. I can take Harry. In fact, we planned on it. But what about you?" He asked looking at the female.

"Sir… My father beats her… I would like it if you could somehow break the marriage they have and take us in… I know that might be asking a bit too much of you." Dudley said as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Andrew, this is Dudley, my son. I don't care about myself… but Vernon is abusive. I… Please protect him… I know you are probably upset with me, but protect him at least… Please." Petunia asked her voice cracking as she was on the verge of tears.

"Dudley, I can do that. Your mother is a Squib… A Muggle born to a family of wizards. Since you’re her son, that makes you my family as well. That being said, none of this ‘Sir’ nonsense . Call me Uncle Andy or Uncle Simba." Andrew said as he looked over the two.

The two wizards who were left snorted, as one of them walked over. The male seemed to be around six foot and had a lovely shade of dark brown messy hair that screamed _Potter_. His hazel blue eyes which were addictive to stare into looked over the two. He was dressed in proper Pureblood Lord robes and had a cane and Lord Ring with the Peverell family crest in it. "Hello I'm Lord Peverell, but you can call me Uncle Liam or Uncle Grim."

The last male walked over with a soft chuckle. This male was around five foot eleven inches with a light shade of Brown hair that reached down to the middle of his back while pulled into a low ponytail. His bangs made his heart-shaped face look even softer than it already was. But what drew anyone in was his lovely shade of light blue eyes. "Please, just call me Uncle Rose. Now let's get these Inheritance tests done."

Griphook nodded his head and pulled the parchments from the potions.

_Health Checkup for_ **_Dudley Dursley_ **

**_Name_ **

_Dudley Dursley_

**_Parents_ **

_Petunia Dursley (née Evans)_

_Vernon Dursley (Illegal Binding to mother)_

**_Family_ **

_Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (Mother)_

_Vernon Dursley (Father) (Illegal Binding to mother)_

_Oliver Abraham Potter (Uncle)_

_Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Uncle)_

_William Ralston Peverell (Uncle)_

_Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Uncle)_

_Lily Potter (née Evans) (Aunt)_

_James Potter (Uncle)_

_Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Aunt)_

_Victor Evans (Grandfather)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

**_Family Inheritance_ **

_Possible Heir to the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Possible Heir to the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

**_Vaults_ **

_Evans Family Vault - Blocked_

_Evans Trust Vault - Blocked_

_Gryffindor Family Vault - Blocked_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault - Blocked_

**_Properties_ **

_Gryffindor Castle - England_

_Gryffin's Landing - Scotland_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown_

_4 Privet Drive - Little Whinging_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Dragon - Beta/Switch_

**_Mate(s)_ **

_2 mates blocked_

**_Blocks_ **

_Magical Core (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Charms (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Transfiguration (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Potions (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Family Mind Connection (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Skills_ **

_Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Injuries_ **

_Overweight_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley - administered by Albus Dumbledore (age 1)_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times)_

_Hate Potion keyed to Magic, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and Luna Lovegood - administered by Albus Dumbledore (age 5)_

_Mate Block Potion - administered by Albus Dumbledore (age 1)_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Magic Leach - Albus Dumbledore_

Andrew picked up the list for Dudley's test and he looked over it before growling. "I'll kill them. Dumbledore _and_ Vernon!"

"Um... Uncle Andy?" Dudley spoke trying to get his uncles attention.

Andrew huffed, looked at Dudley and blinked, "yes?"

"What are… Mates exactly?" He asked timidly.

"Well, Dudley, mates are someone whose Magic has decided that would be a perfect match for you. You understand what Dominant and Submissive are, correct?" Rose asked sitting down next to Dudley.

"Yes. One has all the choices and the other has to listen or be punished. Though I am sure that it goes both ways on certain things." Dudley stated making Rose laugh and Andrew blush a little.

"Yes, it does." Rose chuckled out. "It says that you're a switch. Which means that you play for both fields. You're Dominant to the Submissive but Submissive to the Dominant. I don't know who your two mates are, but we can start keeping an eye out for them while we get you caught up." Rose watched as Dudley nodded his head.

"Alright, Petty. It's your turn. Let's see if I need to completely kill the bastard." Andrew stated as he picked up the other parchment.

_Health Checkup for_ **_Petunia Dursley née Evans_ **

**_Name_ **

_Petunia Dursley née Evans_

**_Parents_ **

_Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)_

**_Family_ **

_Dudley Dursley (Son)_

_Vernon Dursley (Illegal Husband)_

_Oliver Abraham Potter (Brother-in-law)_

_Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Brother)_

_William Ralston Peverell (Brother-in-law)_

_Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Brother-in-law)_

_Lily Potter (née Evans) (Sister)_

_James Potter (Brother-in-law)_

_Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Sister-in-law)_

_Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)_

**_Family Inheritance_ **

_Family Member of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Family Member of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

**_Vaults_ **

_Evans Family Vault - Blocked_

_Evans Trust Vault - Blocked_

_Gryffindor Family Vault - Blocked_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault - Blocked_

**_Properties_ **

_Gryffindor Castle - England_

_Gryffin's Landing - Scotland_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown_

_4 Privet Drive - Little Whinging_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Dragon - Submissive_

**_Mate(s)_ **

_Theodore_ _Nott Sr._ _\- Dominant Elf (known through Mate taking the Mate Potion)_

**_Blocks_ **

_Magical Core (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) - Magical Core Completely crippled_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Charms (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Transfiguration (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potions (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Family Mind Connection (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Skills_ **

_Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Since_ the subject _is older than 17 dates will not be listed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley - administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate – (over the course of 20 years with a total of 600 times)_

_Hate Potion keyed to Magic, Lily Evans, Andrew Evans, Harry Potter and Theodore_ _Nott Sr._ _\- administered by Albus Dumbledore (Failed)_

_Mate Block Potion - Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Glamour - Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Magic Leach - Albus Dumbledore_

It didn't even take seconds for Andrew's magic to lash out violently. "THAT BASTARD CRIPPLED MY SISTER!"

Petunia looked up at Andrew worried and scared to even look at the paper. "Andy, what’s a Glamour?" She whispered out, terrified of the news.

"Pet! he destroyed you! He stole your magic from you! You were never meant to be a Squib! Then he changed you! He made you look like this!" Andrew yelled out, tears running down his face as he walked around. "He's dead. I'll kill him myself!"


End file.
